weekyle15s_the_thief_and_the_mercenaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pigma Dengar
Pigma Dengar was a member of Star Fox before betraying them to join Andross's side and was a member of Star Wolf before he was kicked out and later died after being turned into an Aparoid. Appearance Pigma is a very small, pudgy, humanoid pig with very thin limbs and white eyes. In his full appearance in Assault, he wears a lavender, white and tan space suit. His snout appears to be crooked to the left side and he now has three claw marks on his forehead (presumably given to him by Wolf). Pigma's true eye colour is still debatable as it alternates between yellow, red and white. Pigma's regular eye colour is white, while it flickers yellow in Star Fox Command. When he piloted the Wolfen II and became an Aparoid mutant, his eyes are clearly red (although the former case was implied to be electronic goggles). Personality Pigma is an exceptionally greedy miser who does not care who he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck in the end. He is also extremely sadistic, as evidenced by his claim of "Daddy screamed real good before he died!" (in the Japanese version, Pigma instead says "Your daddy's waitin' for ya in hell!"). Another example of his sadism is how he wholeheartedly and with delight tried to shoot down his former ally Peppy without any apparent hesitation, although he did vow to "do Peppy fast" during the encounters with Star Fox at Fichina and Bolse. Yet another demonstration of his sadism is when fighting Star Fox on Venom with the Wolfen II, where in addition to his arrogantly believing that the Star Fox team had no chance against the improved Wolfen II, he stated while pursuing his foes his intention of "busting them up REAL good." He didn't even care much for his teammates; he willingly betrayed James for the money and perhaps would have done the same to Star Wolf had he been given the chance (unless his path in Command is believed to be canon, in which case he did have some affection for his teammates). Pigma has also shown traits of being cowardly as was shown when making a tactical retreat from the Star Fox team every time they met, after he collected the Core Memory from them. The Lylat Wars Comic also shows both Pigma and Andrew being terrified of Andross and they blame each other for their failure while in his intimidating appearance, and later being tortured by Andross for failing to bring Star Fox down yet again as Andross refers to Pigma as once a traitor always a traitor. Being cowardly and selfish are also suggested reasons for Wolf kicking Pigma out of his team. This trait can be seen in the intro of Star Fox Zero where Fox refers to Pigma as an: "honorless slime ball". Despite his cowardice, he was also shown to be very arrogant, as when dogfighting Fox, he often tauntingly told Fox to "shoot him" while derisively calling him "little man" in Star Fox 64 and its 3DS remake, plus his boasting that, as he considered the Wolfen II a better ship than the Arwing, the Star Fox team could not beat him in battle during their encounter on Venom, and also dismissed his fighting Fox as "boring" and hoped he'd actually make it a challenge during the dogfight on Venom in Star Fox Zero. The Nintendo Power guide and Lylat Wars Comic also implies that Pigma is the reason for Fox and Wolf's rivalry in the first place. During the Aparoid Invasion, although still his usual greedy self, its also shown that he laughs frequently, hinting at a severe decrease in his sanity since the Lylat Wars. Peppy notes that Pigma was a very cunning wing-mate when saying "Just like Pigma. He never missed a trick", with Krystal adding upon seeing the construction of a massive base in Meteo that "Pigma must have planned ahead" and was shown to be intelligent by deducing the Core Memory's value when Fox protested against him taking it. He has also shown reservations, as evidenced by his initially refusing to actually be a pawn to the Aparoids' plans of invading the Lylat System and only ended up joining as a last resort to being captured (although it should be noted that he mostly refused out of self-interest rather than any genuine care for the Lylat System, because he realized that siding with the Aparoids meant that he'd have to forgo any profit that he planned to make with the Aparoid Core Memory). Pigma's trophy in the fourth Super Smash Bros title also claims that he is a shameless mechanic who had a hand in the Wolfen's design, which alludes to him saying: You can't beat me! I've got a better ship!. Skills & Abilities He is not a very skilled piolet. Weapons * Wolfen * Guns Family Unknown. Voice Actor Lev Liberman. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:False Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Star Wolf Category:Star Fox Category:Aparoids Category:Animals Category:Pigs